That New Maid
by LolitaLexi
Summary: A new maid enters the Phantomhive mansion, but why is there somthing so irrestitable about her that even Sebastain can't keep his hands off her? Why is her memory slipping and what does she want from the Phantomhives? Or more specifically Ciel?
1. That New Maid, With Sebastian?

They were closing in on me they could do anything they wanted. And they were going to. They had no idea my age, I probably looked so much older than what I was. I was sold into this I didn't want to do it. They started to touch me and do dirty things. I cried out. Then, suddenly I saw them. It was the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and his famed butler dressed head to toe in black. With a gesture he jump it seemed like a second and he had annihilated they men around me. I knew what this man was, I had seen his kind before.

He was…. A demon.

I followed them home and into his office. He had just turned fourteen the other day, we were the same age, but he probably couldn't even tell. Sebastian Michealis looked at me from behind the desk and it seemed the Earl was trying hardest to no stare. I got down on my knees "Thank you so much for saving me I don't know how to thank you!" The earl gasped a little and held it back "T-then don't, you should be on your way." I felt Sebastian scan down my body, looking back at my "endowments" then he turned to the earl and whispered "Bocchan, we are a little short handed around here, we could use another maid, and she's not bad to look at either." He smirked and Ciel took a deep breath. He turned in his chair "Fine, you want to repay me? Be my servant." His words were cold and hiding something but none the less I jumped up. "Oh thank you Earl Phantomhive, I mean Master…" I said meekly and correcting myself. "That would be young master." he said scoffing. "Well, we're the same age so it would be right to call you that." as I said those words his face blushed a bright red and he became lost for words. "Oh, a-l-alright then. First you should take care of the laundry. Sebastian go show her." with those words that beautiful man knelt down "Yes, my Lord." he looked straight at me and said "Come with me Miss Ophelia."

He lead me down the halls. The great windows where beautiful, the light and landscape of the mansion was like a fairytale. I had never been in such finery. Without warning Sebastian turned and caught me off guard "Here, your uniform. You can go put it on in your room right here." he opened the door to a fine room with a large bed and linens and gold everywhere. "My! I'm only a lowly servant! I don't deserve this!" I panicked. Sebastian turned to me and gave a friendly smile that made me nervously blush. "I think the young master has a liking for you." I blushed even my and my legs shook. This man was a demon yet beautiful and charming I could fall for him in a second. I walked in and closed the door.

Sebastian had taken his place right next to the door. I put it on, it was a little short it came to the middle of my calf with lace at the bottom. The sleeves were puffed at the top and ended with lacey cuffs down by my wrists. I could barley close the buttons at the top over my chest. It had been very large but it was tight up around my chest and loose around my waist. Good thing I could tie the bow tight or I would have looked like a disaster. The apron was also tight around my chest and also was adorned with lace. I tied the ribbon under the collar and walked out. "I-it's a bit tight but it should be fine." I said shyly just then two buttons popped right off revealing my cleavage. Sebastian pinned my arm to the wall, "It think it suites you perfectly." he said flirting. "I blushed so much I felt like my face was on fire. "Your missing one thing!" He said. He took out a laced headdress and tied it in to my long light brown hair. He took a few strands and held them to his lips. "Mmm, so soft." he whispered.

I took a bucket of water and warmed it up I was about to bring it back to the room I was washing the clothes in. Then speeding down the hall came Ciel. He knocked me off my feet and dropped the hot water all over me. The clothes became practically see through! Ceil looked down I had realized my skirt had flew up and my bloomers were visible. He just stood and stared at me with his gorgeous blue eye. He was uneasy he put out his hand I took it. I slipped. He had landed right on top of me. His face in my chest. He just stayed there for a while then he looked at me with a guilty look and jumped up off of me. "I-I-I," he stuttered. Sebastian saw everything. The water was hurting now. "Miss Ophelia, you should go change!" he was also staring. I quickly stood up and went to master "I'm sorry!" I bowed to him and followed Sebastian back to my room.

I began to undress slowly because the water was painful. Right next door, Ciel and made a hole in the wall and sat in the darkness looking through at me. He eased his hands down his pants and began to play with himself. He let out small moans which he tried to keep quiet. He gazed down my body fantasizing about me. Then Sebastian came up behind him. "My, my, my. And what would Madame Elizabeth think?" He teased. "Ahh! Sebastian! I was just…" he was embarrassed. "I guess it's only natural for a boy to only dream about such things isn't it?" he said remembering how much of a child he still was. "She's different than Elizabeth, she mature, humble, grateful, and her body…it's a woman's body." he shuttered. "Well I'll leave you to this. It perfectly healthy. Although I don't think you should make peeping a habit bochan." He walked out and opened the door on me.

I was stripped down to only my corset and bloomers. He looked at me with a devilish smirk. I tried to cover myself. "Oh Sebast-" he put his hand over my mouth and slid his hand down to my breasts. He took it in his hand feeling it and grasping it with his power. In the other room Ciel's touching was becoming more violent. Sebastian had ripped off my bloomers and was licking me furiously. "Stop please!" I begged in a shaky voice. He ripped off my corset reveling my whole body. He lick and bit all over. He made forceful kisses that were so long I was gasping for breath. Now I could hear Ciel's panting and labored breath and especially his moans of pleasure. He let out an accidental demand "F**k her! F**k her hard!" Sebastian's eyes went red and he released his gigantic organ, throbbing and ready. "Yes, my Lord" he said with an evil grin. "No please don't anything but that!" I begged, I knew clearly he would not show mercy, it was a demand, he would not go against his master. He lifted my leg and pushed himself fully inside me in one movement. I cried out in agony. His thrusting was fast and deep, I grabbed the bed continuously begging him to stop. He took me up and pounded me into the wall. I let out a yelp as he continued to thrust. He took my bouncing breasts in his hands and let out his full power. I though I was going to die. He reached his point and he released his ecstasy inside me. Then a call came "Uahhh! Sebastian!" He let me down onto the bed and I passed out.

Sebastian walked into the room to see Ciel gasping on the ground covered in his own fluid. His member was reveled, twitching. "Oh, Young Master, I am sorry. Those were merely orders. We should probably clean you up." He said calmly. Ciel stumbled up with Sebastian's help. "Was she, good?" he asked. "Amazing…" he answered back remembering his fun…

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. That New Maid, With Ciel?

I woke up screaming with Sebastian holding me with his finger to his mouth hushing my cries. "It's alright now." he said with a smile. "It was them those men!" I was lost for words and I cried into his chest. He smelled like peppermint and roses. I was in his arms unafraid of him, he had forced me but, did I not want it. Deep down I longed for it. That passionate night. He was obeying orders I kept telling myself, he didn't want to hurt me. Did he? "Are you alright?" he said softly. "I-I-I'm fine." I said shaking. "I'll have to wake the young master now. When your dressed just go to his office." He said walking out.

He walk into Ciel's room and softly woke his tying back the curtains. He woke up as soon as he saw Sebastian. "Is she alright?" he said automatically panting. "She appears fine, trust me if I wanted to f**k her to death, I would be a little more creative. And you would have heard her bloody screams as I slowly devoured her." He said with a chuckle. "That's sick." Ciel gagged. Sebastian dressed him and he took his place in his office. "Master don't mind my asking, but, why are you attracted to her?" Sebastian asked. Ceil gave out a snicker. "Please, the words I said about her yesterday were well, hmm. I'm growing up, I just was having, an urge. I saw Bard make a hole in the wall once to spy on Meylean, so I thought I would try it. You know I was trying to be mature. And why are you Sebastian? It's unlike you to even return affection to women who give you theirs." Ceil admitted. "Hmm, only an urge I see. Lies to fool me, who do you need to fool? Well she was just so overly pure it was hard to be around her. Still even after I took that from her, she is still pure. But I sense, a little, dirtiness inside her. I can't describe it."

I took a while to dress I could barley keep myself up. My legs and arms shook. I left the buttons open, I wouldn't be able button them with my shaking. I clung to the wall as I walked to his office. I could barley keep myself up. I opened the door. "Sebastian, please step out for a moment." Ciel said sternly as he walked out. I walk in and feel to the floor. Ciel looked down at me and gave a horrid look "Are you al-never mind Sebastian was supposed to send up a cheesecake with hot cherry syrup but the shaft broke. Your orders are to get it back up here before the syrup gets cold understand?" He said angrily. I felt that he did pity me but he would not show any form of weakness. I stood up "Yes, my lord."

I made my way to the kitchen were I found Sebastian at the stove. "Why hello Ophelia!" he said happily. "Hello, Sebastian. I need to bring Ciel his cake and-" I was struck dumb he gave me a cold, cold look. "Being the butler of this house, I know when something is out of place even if it's only a little spot on the carpet. I know when something's amiss. Do I make myself clear?" he pounded at me. I was scared out of my mind. "Yes, mister Sebastian." I quivered. He dipped his finger into the pot he was cooking in. The liquid was thick and red. He eased his finger in my mouth. "Ouch!" I jumped. "Yes, it's hot enough right now it could burn your flesh right off, now is there anything is should know about you?" he said with great dominance. "No, why would…" I stepped back. He handed me the plate and place the syrup in a glass and sent me off.

"Do it…" and voice called to me. "It easy enough just slip it in!" it repeated. "No, I won't." I shouted to quiet them. "You have failed, that butler, you failed to seduce him!" it boomed. "Shut up!" I cried to them. I shook it off and moved on.

I opened the door to his office and he gave me a strange look. "Took you long enough now come here." he said with obvious arrogance. I set the plate on his desk and he took it and turned his chair to the side. "Now come over here." he ordered, I complied. "Pour the syrup." he said mischievously smirking. I went to pour it and he moved the plate and It poured on him, he winced. Only then I realized he had been wearing nothing but his shirt. "Stupid bitch! Look, you poured this sticky shit all over my dick!" he said with fury. "I-I'm sorry you-" he cut me off. "Lick it…" I was repulsed. "Lick it you dirty whore!" he said respectively. "I'm not a whore." I shook saying. He grabbed my hair on either side and shoved my face near his sticky member. "Lick it! Lick it all off!" he shouted. "No!" I said reluctantly. "Do it, after this you'll have him in your hands." the voice returned to me. I gasped in and he forced me on it. "Get it all off." he gleefully said. He pushed my head back and forth on him. He groaned and shuttered as he continued it harder and faster. He then met his limit and his liquids filled my mouth. I was gagging. "Swallow it…" he said with laboring breath. I tried to swallow it all but a lot of it just got on me. I got up and he tore off the top of my uniform. He than threw the rest of the syrup on my bare breasts. It burned so much I screamed. He jumped on me and began to lick and bite me. I twisted and writhed beneath him. Then walked in Sebastian. "Hmm only an urge Master?" He murmured. He jumped up from me and yelled "Get out!" I ran out covering myself and ran to my room. I stayed there until the night.

I was falling into sleep when I heard the voices again. "Ophelia…Ophelia…Ophelia!" It called with growing strength. She stirred from sleep and went to the window. There she saw a man in the tree branch. He wore a black and red coat and had hair the color of snow. His eyes, were the most brilliant green. I stood unable to move, I stood petrified. "Come home to me Ophelia, have you forgotten your mission? Come my princess." he beckoned me. I had no idea who this man was. He entered the room and placed a icy kiss upon my lips. I fainted and he took me.


End file.
